


Bonds Torn Asunder

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Anger, Angst, Blood, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Het, Human, Hurt, Past Miscarriage, Past Violence, Rage, Vikings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron snaps, unable to cope with the lose of his village and his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds Torn Asunder

Megatron couldn't look at her.  He hadn't been able to look at her ever since he had seen her motionless body lying on a makeshift bed more than a week ago.  The sight of her bruised and battered body and the knowledge that the child inside of her was no longer alive made him feel as if he were in a nightmare he could never wake up from.  One he had stopped hoping he would ever wake up from.  
  
He had been seriously wounded during his rage filled attack at Nemesis Prime.  He had gone against the man uncaring what became of him.  Forgetting his role and duties as leader of his clan.  All he had cared about was revenge.  Revenge on the other for taking the life of his child.  If Bombrush and Dreadwing had not come back to save him, the latter having used his knowledge in fire and explosions to separate them from the mad Viking and his forces, he would have surely been killed.  Still, the two warriors had to drag his exhausted and injured self back after he had vowed to the other that he would kill him eventually.  
  
He was still a wreck even after a week of recuperating.  He had been powerless to let Knock Out and Breakdown tend to his wounds at first, but he had not allowed another to come anywhere near him after that.  Not even his old friend Bombrush.  
  
The only reason he was alive now and not dead of infections was the fact that Eclipse had been tending to him for the past few days.  After waking up and having to pass out her dead child, she had suddenly appeared in his tent with bandages and creams.  Megatron figured Bombrush must have convinced her to do this to save his life, but it was entirely possible that she was doing this of her own accord.  Still, he was certain Bombrush had a hand in this somehow.  
  
He had not reacted to her at all other than looking back that first time to see her in the opening of the tent.  He had lost all words to yell at the intruder to leave, but just seeing his wife's figure as she turned around to grab the bandages and other things made his throat freeze in horror.  He had turned back to stare forward before she turned back to him.  He hadn't said a word as she gently changed his bandages and cleaned his wounds.  
  
Now, he was still unable to turn to her.  Eclipse came by every day and changed his bandages.  She hadn't said a word either.  He could smell salt whenever her face was close to his, telling him that she had been crying a lot.  He had expected it.  Eclipse had lost her child.  She could have been killed.  
  
As she removed the last of the bandages, he prepared himself for the water that would hit his wounds when he felt a hand rest next to one of the bigger ones.  She had never done that before.  After a minute of nothing happening, Megatron finally managed to move his neck muscles to turn to his wife, looking at her finally ever since just after the attack.  
  
It was worse than what he had imagined.  In truth, he had thought seeing her unconscious and broken body had been horrifying, but this...  
  
Eclipse looked exhausted.  Worse than those days she stayed up all night to fix his armor or when he kept her up that long doing other activities.  But her eyes... they were like that of a corpse, a living doll in a sense as all her motions, which now included her rubbing his wound, seemed unnatural.  Like something else was controlling her body.  
  
It was an unfathomable truth he had not wanted to have pushed in his face again.  The truth that he had gone out to hunt rather than trusting his nerves to stay behind.  That he had not come back fast enough to save their village.  That he had lost countless warriors and clans members to a madman.  That he had nearly lost his wife to said madman.  That his own child had been taken from this earth because of that madman.  
  
Because he had not been there to protect them.  
  
And to make it worse, he had not been able to avenge them.  His child's life and his wife's pride were taken by Nemesis Prime.  He should have cut the man's head off and presented it to her to restore her honor.  To make his child's death not be pointless.  But he couldn't.  He hadn't been able to and was left like this.  A defeated leader with a clan on the run and a wife he could not even comfort.  He shouldn't even be alive.  He should have died being unable to do one simple task.  
  
Even apologizing seemed pitiful at this point.  Even if it was the only thing he could do for her, he couldn't say the words.  They brought nothing, gave no comfort or any sense of a conclusion.  A phrase meant to be a coward's way out of repaying his debt.  He could never possibly say that to her.  She would never accept it, never see him as a man ever-  
  
"Do they hurt?"  
  
He blinked, wondering what had happened.  He couldn't have heard that.  Eclipse was still sitting there with her hand on his back, still having not talked-  
  
"Your wounds?  Do they..." she spoke it as if her voice was dying out, barely audible to Megatron's ears, "...hurt still?"  
  
It... She couldn't be... Why... Why was she asking him that?  She had _lost her own child_.  She had been beaten to near death.  She could have been raped and killed and he wouldn't have been able to do anything to save her.  So why... why was she asking him that?  
  
Taking his look to that of a yes, Eclipse's hand shook before she leaned forward to lay her head against his shoulder, a heavy wound resting just next to her as she breathed on the skin that was red with pain and healing.  
  
"I... I'm so sorry."  
  
His mind went blank for a moment.  What... was this?  Why was she apologizing?  Was she pitying him?  Was she trying to make him feel better?  Trying to make him less pathetic by saying all the crap that had happened, all of this, all of their dead and injured and homeless.  Their entire clan scared and hopeless with winter coming and no way of surviving.  
  
Did she think she was to blame for this?!  
  
"Fucking bitch..."  
  
Megatron couldn't control it.  All that anger that had been building up the past week.  His attempts to release it slowly by lashing out at his comrades had helped it a bit, but with Eclipse having been the only person to come by the last few days, it had only boiled.  Boiled up as he had continued to hate himself and Nemesis Prime and the world around him and the gods... He was known for his anger and having kept it in for so long could only mean it would have to come out fast.  
  
And the only thing in sight that he could unleash it at was his poor wife.  
  
"You stupid... fucking... crying little bitch..."  
  
Eclipse's head was already up and looking at him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she saw her husband's face.  It had been a long time since he had been this mad other than when he had been trying to kill Nemesis Prime, but that had been just pure chaos.  This... this was true anger.  Anger brought about by utter hatred and disgust.  
  
"You think this is all about you, isn't it?  Your little sob story, you being the damsel in distress of your woeful tale so you can get attention..." he shrugged off her hand as he began to move, trying to turn his broken body around from where he was sitting, "Everything is so fucking morbid and you don't know what to do with yourself.  So you cry and you sniffle and suddenly people start caring about you.  Feeling for you.  They see you as a pathetic little broken person and then they want to help you.  Is that it?"  
  
She had already fallen back onto her behind, her face petrified in fear at the sight of her husband glaring her down and moving closer to her as best as he could with his injured body.  Eclipse had been on the other end of his temper, often just with him yelling out his frustrations about other things with her in the same room, but this... he was focused on her and it hurt.  It hurt to hear him say what he was saying.  Saying all these horrible things she knew he didn't mean, but it was getting harder to tell with the rage seeping into his eyes.  She couldn't stop herself from pushing herself back, tears running down her face harder than before.  
  
Megatron was beyond caring about what he said at this time.  Fuck the desperate situation facing them and fuck the trauma and heartbreak his wife had been through, he didn't care.  He didn't care that these hateful words were leaving his mouth.  He didn't want to care that he was hurting his wife like this.  
  
He just wanted her to stop.  He wanted her to stop taking the blame.  He wasn't a fucking child who had ruined dinner by knocking over the pot!  Damn it, he was a fucking man!  He was the fucking leader of this damn clan and he had done a shitass job of protecting them!  Of leading them and fighting back and saving their damn home!  And it was because of him that their village was lost.  That their friends and family were either dead or dying.  That even his strongest warriors were without hope.  
  
That she had been hurt... That she had nearly lost her life.  
  
And that their child was gone...  
  
She wasn't the one to be blamed.  It should have been him.  She should have been blaming him.  It was his fault for going out hunting with some of his best warriors despite no reason to.  His fault for ignoring her when she asked him to stay home that day.   For not feeling something wrong until it was too late.  For not getting to her side fast enough.  For not killing the man that stole her honor and took their child's life.  
  
For failing to do the one thing that could have made their child's death have not been in vain.  
  
"It's always the same thing every time something goes wrong.  Whenever some crops die, it’s your fault.  Whenever dinner is ruined, it’s your fault.  We lose a battle, we lost a good hunt, a baby dies, it's _always your fucking fault!_ "  
  
Eclipse's first instinct was to flee the tent.  To run away and not hear this.  Not hear her husband blame her for everything that went wrong.  Everything she had taken so hard ever since he had become leader.  But she couldn't leave even if she wanted to.  Not with her husband's anger draining the energy from her body.  Not with his body shaking as he stood, his wounds slowly starting to open as his muscles clenched and tightened under the strain.    
  
"M-Mega-"  
  
"What?  What the fuck do you want to cry about now?  My wounds?  Our dead friends?  Our clans people hurt and frightened out of their minds?  This whole fucking situation that we can't dig ourselves out of?!  Is that what you want to cry about now?"  
  
What Megatron didn't realize was that his rage and adrenaline were blocking out the nerves and pain trying to warn his brain to stop.  Stop before the wounds that were still healing opened up further.  Some of them had already split open, blood slowly seeping down his bandages and a small flow trailing down his leg to stain the bandages on his ankles and feet.  He was too angered to notice and Eclipse was too focused on his face out of fear to notice them and try to stop her husband from worsening his injuries.  
  
"Do you think crying is going to change anything?  Yes, cry.  Cry all the time.  Cry for the night.  Hell, cry for the whole week for all I care because it _won't fix this_!  It won't fix anything!  We can't bring back the people we've lost!  It won't get our village back!  It's won't change what Nemesis did to you!"  
  
As he stepped closer, Eclipse moved back again.  But this time, her hand fell on top of the knife she used to cut the bandages.  As her hand pressed down, slipping on the knife and cutting her hand, the woman's fight or flight instinct kicked in.  And with her personality as well as the fact it was her husband, one of the strongest warriors in the clan, in front of her made her choose to scream as she tried to turn and crawl out the tent.  
  
Megatron wouldn't have it.  His rage was too much that he blindly reached out and grabbed at the arm she swung around trying to crawl out.  Ignoring the pain in his left arm, he pulled with all his might.  Eclipse screamed as she was pulled back, her shoulder almost being dislocated from his strength fueled by rage.  Once she managed to reach out and steady herself, she had no time to comprehend what had happened before an arm came out and grabbed the hem of her dress, pulling her up to look directly into her husband's face.  
  
"You fucking look at me and tell me how your fucking crying helps!  You fucking tell me how you're going to make this all go away!  Well?  Speak up, you damn bitch!"  
  
"Megatron, what in the world is-" Out of nowhere, Bombrush suddenly opened the tent flap.  Under normal circumstances, someone would have been outside the leader's tent and would have done something before it had come to this.  However, with the state of chaos of losing the village and the entire clan being relocated to an area unfamiliar and far enough to not be killed off by Nemesis Prime's clan, mistakes were made.  And the man running everything from helping the wounded to finding supplies and food soon realized just what a mistake it was not having someone there in case of this.  
  
Because to be fair, Bombrush didn't think Megatron would strike out at his wife after what had happened to them both, specifically her.  
  
"Megatron!  Damn it, stop!" Despite his own injuries, the man rushed into the tent and grabbed Megatron's arm, pulling him off Eclipse and pushing the other back.  Part of Eclipse's dress came off with it, baring part of her chest as she fell into Bombrush's arms, crying hysterically while the other held her to him.  
  
Megatron blinked, as if waking from some horrible dream.  But it wasn't a bad dream.  His clan in disarray, their village lost, his family and friends hurt and suffering...  
  
And his child... his child was still dead.  
  
What was he doing?  Looking at the cloth still in his hand, he looked back at his wife now crying into Bombrush's arms.  The man hadn't drawn his sword, but it looked as if he were debating it while he tried to shield the woman from her attacker.  
  
Wait... this wasn't supposed to be like this.  He... It wasn't him who hurt Eclipse.  It was that mad Viking.  Nemesis Prime.  He stormed their house and hurt her.  He tried to rape her.  Tried to kill her and their child.  All to hurt him.  She had fought back; as the leader's wife, she had to fight back.  It bought her no time as she was beaten by the other man and forced to feel her child die in her womb.  
  
"-out of your mind, Megatron?"  
  
His thoughts were broken when he realized that his old friend was shouting at him.  
  
"Eclipse has been through hell and this is how you treat her?  Damn it, I know that madman put you through plenty, but do you not remember what he did to her?"  
  
What he did to her?  Of course he did!  He had come into his destroyed home to see his nearly unconscious and beaten wife on the floor, blood running from her lowers as Nemesis Prime was starting to rip off her clothes.  It was as if every one of his worst nightmares had come to life and he had let fear and anger consume him when he charged to save her.  
  
He couldn't save their child.  He had only been able to hold off the other leader while his men fled with his wife.  He hadn't been able to do much at all while he fought the other.  Even with his village burning around him, people dying around him, he could do little but smash and swing at the other.  Hell, it wasn't even a sense of duty or to avenge anything that kept him going.  It was just... the anger and the rage he had always had.  It had a reason to take control and he let it.  
  
He let it control his sword as he abandoned all reason and his shield.  Abandoned all means of thought and rationality as he fought and fought against the madman.  Taking blow after blow, blood spilling everywhere, nearly being eviscerated who knows how many-  
  
"-tron!"  
  
"Megatron!"  
  
He didn't even realize he was falling until his knees hit the ground, blood suddenly seeping down his thighs as he could taste blood in his own mouth.  
  
Before he could fall back, Megatron was quickly caught by his friend and wife, who slowly set him down.  Eclipse was still crying as she and Bombrush worked to rip open his dressings to stop the bleeding.  Right, he had been caught one of those times the mad Viking tried to gut him.  It was a miracle his entrails hadn't fallen out then.  
  
"Damn it, Megatron, you never know when to quit, do you?  Never know when to fucking just stop and-" Bombrush's growled out the rest under his breath as he worked at putting pressure on the wounds, his hands turning red as the blood started to collect.  
  
The leader stopped focusing on him after a while, instead watching his wife's frantic face as she put blanket after cloth after any other fabric lying around to help with Bombrush's pressure on his wounds.  He couldn't help but wonder as the bleeding finally stopped and they worked to clean and wrap the wounds back up.  
  
Why?  Why would anyone care about a broken mutt like him?  He had lost them their home, their family, and their pride.  His oldest friend had friends die, nearly lost his own son and lover, and nearly died trying to save his sorry ass.  His wife, the only woman he could ever say he truly loved, nearly died because he loved her.  Nearly raped by madmen.  Beaten and tossed around.  All because he had chosen her and put a child into her womb.  
  
"Eclipse."  
  
She stopped, turning to him as he whispered out her name.  Bombrush paused in his work as well to look at him too.  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
It was as they had seen Primus himself descend.  They were both so shocked that Megatron could swear he could see Bombrush's mouth slowly fall open. It wasn't a surprise considering no one had ever heard him apologize and mean it.  And the small fact that he had nearly attacked Eclipse just a short while ago.  
  
"Megatron?"  
  
"Forgive... me... I-*cough*-!"  
  
"Megatron, hold still, damn it!  Are you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
As Bombrush finished bandaging open the bleeding wound, Megatron gritted his teeth as he reached up to his wife's face.  
  
"Eclipse..."  
  
"Megatron, please-!"  
  
"Megatron, don't-"  
  
"I...promise..."  
  
"Megatron?"  Eclipse reached out to hold his shaking hand, trying to sooth her husband.  
  
"I... failed to kill him... Nemesis... fucking dog... *cough* I will-"  
  
"Megatron, it wasn't your fault," Bombrush said as he started the final wrapping of the bandage, "No one saw that attack coming.  No one had a clue that Nemesis would do something as crazy as attack our village.  You couldn't have known and you managed to hold him off long enough-"  
  
"I COULDN"T PROTECT HER!"  
  
It was as if they had been struck.  Eclipse nearly dropped his hand while Bombrush dropped the last strand of bandage onto Megatron's wrapped abdomen.  Even at death's door, the Viking leader could still command a powerful presence with just his voice alone.  
  
"I... I should have been there..."  Megatron's hand gripped his wife's harder as he tried to keep himself in check, "I’m supposed to be the-*cough* leader.  I'm supposed to lead... and protect this village.  B-But I was out fooling... hunting damn game for-!"  
  
"M-Megatron-?"  
  
"I should have... been home... with you Ec-*cough* Eclipse.  I should have pro... protected you.  K-Killed that bastard before he ever... touched you-"  
  
"Megatron, you would have been caught off guard just like everyone else.  You would have been killed before you had the chance to grab your sword."  
  
"Bombrush is right, Megatron.  You would have died and I... Primus, I shouldn't have fought.  He only beat me because I fought back.  I shouldn't have-"  
  
"No... Eclipse, you did the... the right thing."  
  
The crying woman looked back to her husband as he bit his bottom lip.  
  
"That bastard... would have made you suffer more.  And then he would have killed you too.  Just like... Just like our child."  
  
"Mega... tron."  
  
"I'll... I'll kill him.  For our child.  For you-"  
  
"No, no, no Megatron, you can't-" Eclipse shook her head hard, "You can't... he'll kill you... I can't... I can't lose you.  I can't lose you."  
  
"I... I have to... I must-" Megatron broke into heavy breathing as Bombrush tightened the last bandage tight.  Unable to watch him suffer in pain, Eclipse collapsed above him, holding his head to her bosom as she cried tearless sobs.  Her tears had dried up after mourning and worrying over her dead child and injured husband respectively.  
  
Bombrush sat back, watching the couple hold each other.  He wished he could say something to help, but he had no idea what to say.  He was so tired, so exhausted from taking over for the injured Megatron.  And he couldn't relate to their pain.  He had never lost a child, only a wife who died.  And both Pixela and Soundwave were capable of defending themselves from attackers... Eclipse wasn't as strong or as capable of holding off a Viking warrior like Nemesis Prime.  It was a miracle she hadn't died by his hand...  
  
Probably because he didn't want to kill her... that madman had said he wanted to make her suffer.  Make Megatron hurt when he came back to see his wife's violated and broken body.  Because that was the sort of person Nemesis Prime had become.  An absolute monster.  
  
Guilt eating away at his ribcage, Bombrush gave the couple one last pitiful look before he stood up.  "I have things to attend to.  You should both get some rest... you two haven't had much this past week."  
  
Unable to think of anything else to say in comfort, the older man left the tent.  He would press on with other important matters, but not before he found someone to stand guard over the leader's tent.  He didn't want a repeat of what just happened.  
  
Back inside the tent, Eclipse stroked her husband's head as his breathing started to steady out.  Bombrush was right, they both needed to sleep.  Megatron's eyes were bloodshot, baggy, and dirty with stickiness around them.  She was certain she looked just the same as well.  
  
Moving herself to lie down, she shimmied down next to the injured leader to lay next to him.  But just as she was about to lay her head down-  
  
"I'll kill him."  
  
She blinked, suddenly finding Megatron's gaze back on her again.  
  
"I'll kill him... for you... I'll avenge you and... our child-"  
  
"Megatron, please," she reached out with her other hand, the one not still holding his, to gently stroke his face, "Don't think about that now... You need to rest and regain your strength."  
  
"Eclipse..." Megatron was fighting off both pain and fatigue at this point.  But it didn't stop him from bringing up his other hand to hold the one stroking his face.  "I must kill him... I will kill him..."  
  
"I don't want you to," she whispered as her hand started to shake in his, "I don't want to lose you to him.  You save me from him, that’s all I could ask for."  
  
"I... have to..." Megatron shed a single tear as his thumb brushed over the back of her hand, "I... Even if it won't bring back... It won't bring our child back-"  
  
"Megatron-"  
  
"But I can stop... stop him from doing it to someone else."  
  
Eclipse's eyes widened when she finally realized why Megatron was so insistent on killing the other.  Letting it sink in, she smiled softly before moving to hold her husband as gently as possible so as to not agitate his wounds.  
  
"...Eclipse?"  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
"Will you... sing?"  
  
"Megatron?"  
  
"I... I sleep better when you're... singing."  
  
Squeezing the hand holding hers back, Eclipse took a deep breath before she began to hum out an old song her mother had taught her.  It was all she could do at the moment with her being so tired, but it was enough for her husband.  As her humming eventually produced words when she had enough strength to sing, Megatron quickly fell into slumber with his beloved wife's singing ringing in his ears.  
  
And soon after, she fell asleep as well, still holding his hand tightly in hers.


End file.
